Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has various advantages such as flexibility, pliability, active illumination, fast response, high contrast, progressively replace liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and become the most potential displays of a next generation. During manufacture of OLED panels, the yield and efficiency of module sites have an important impact on the quality and mass production rate of the OLED panel.
In the current module process, backplane lamination (BP Lami) is one of the important process points. The backplane mainly provides a certain support for the entire OLED panel. However, for the current technology, the main issue is the bubble problem in the backplane attachment process on the side of the OLED panel binding area. With reference to FIG. 1, in the OLED panel manufacturing process, since a height difference h exists between a side portion of the OLED panel bound with the chip on the surface of the chip 11 (Chip On FPC, COF) and the entire OLED panel, the roller 14 cannot roll to a corresponding position of a corresponding binding area 12 during the attachment of the backplane 15, otherwise it will cause the OLED panel corresponding to the binding area 12 to be broken, thereby causing damage to the OLED panel. If the roller 14 does not roll to the corresponding position of the binding area 12, it will cause the backplane 15 to generate bubbles 13 when attached to the binding area 12, and the presence of the bubbles 13 will affect the efficiency of the entire manufacturing process and yield. Secondly, due to the presence of the glue 10 above the binding area 12 of the OLED panel, the surface of the OLED panel at the binding area 12 is uneven, so it is difficult to solve the issue by fixtures.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a backplane attaching method and a backplane attaching device for an OLED display panel to solve the existing issues of the prior art.